Adagio
Attack Type: Ranged Position: Any Role: Captain Description Adagio is a powerful support mage whose heals also damage nearby enemies. He is often strongest near the center of fights, and a well-timed ultimate can turn the tide of a match. Adagio is bored … but he hopes not for much longer. Five heroes have gathered before the Halcyon Well to entertain him. Allies and enemies alike think this is deadly battle; for Adagio, it’s amusing child’s play. With a lineage that’s part elder dragon, Adagio possesses unimaginable power that he wields with minimal effort and care. It may be true he could wipe out all the battle’s enemies—and perhaps level the Fold itself—with a single flick of the wrist, but such easy victories grow tiring. Instead, he’ll hold back, bestow whispers of his power to allies and see which way the wind blows. But woe unto those who underestimate Adagio; when he focuses his Arcane powers on himself, he transforms into a ferocious and brutal warrior. The master manipulator of large-scale battles, Adagio brings incredible teamfight presence with huge area-of-effect damage and team-saving abilities. He almost seems too good: He can heal. He can amplify damage. He can stun and nuke the entire enemy team. … But none of these can be achieved easily without team-wide coordination. Adagio is extremely flexible and can start as laner, jungler or roamer. Abilities Arcane Renewal Whenever enemies burning with Arcane Fire take damage from any source, Adagio regenerates 25% of that damage as energy. ---- Gift of Fire Heals target ally, then splashes Arcane Fire onto nearby enemies. If Adagio heals himself, he'll also apply a heavy slow to nearby enemies. Arcane Fire: Burns the target every second and causes Adagio's other abilities to deal more damage. *Burst heals the target instantly, followed by a gradual heal over the next few seconds. *Burst heal is increased by 9% of Adagio's bonus health. *When cast on self, slows nearby enemies by 70% for 0.7 seconds *Resets basic-attack cooldown on activation. Stats *'Cooldown:' 10s / 9.5s / 9s / 8.5s / 8s *'Energy Cost:' 120 / 135 / 150 / 165 / 180 *'Fire Duration:' 5s / 5.5s / 6s / 6.5s / 7s *'Fire Damage:' 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 60 (+25% CP) *'Heal Duration:' 3s / 3s / 3s / 3s / 3s *'Burst Heal:' 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 140 (+30% CP) *'Heal/sec:' 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 (10%CP) ---- Agent of Wrath Temporarily boosts an allied hero's next several basic attacks for 6 seconds. *Deals bonus damage to enemies afflicted by Arcane Fire *Bonus damage is increased if Adagio casts this spell on himself. *Resets basic-attack cooldown on activation. Stats *'Cooldown: '''10s / 10s / 10s / 10s / 10s *'Energy Cost: 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 / 205 *'''Number of Attacks: '''6 / 6 / 6 / 6 / '''9 *'Damage: '''30 / 50 / 70 / 90 / '''130 ' (+40% CP) *'Arcane Fire Bonus: '''5 / 15 / 25 / 35 / '''55' (+50% CP) *'Self-cast Bonus:' 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 30 (+20% CP) ---- Verse of Judgement Adagio channels for 2 seconds then deals heavy damage to all enemies in a wide, rune-marked ring around him. Enemies burning with Arcane Fire are also stunned. *Adagio temporarily gains fortified health while channeling. Stats *'Cooldown: '''100s / 80s / 60s *'Energy Cost:' 140 / 190 / 240 *'Range:' 9 / 9 / 9 *'Damage: 500 / 900 / 1300 (+100% CP) *'''Fortified Health: 500 / 800 / 1100 *'''Stun Duration: '''2.2s / 2.2s / 2.2s ---- Tips #Heal allies when they're near enemies to light baddies on fire. #Self-healing packs a strong area-of-effect slow, which can be used to disengage. #Trigger Reflex Block to protect Adagio when channeling his ultimate. Category:Heroes Category:Captain